The present disclosure relates to an arm assembly for operating a device such as a variable vane.
Variable vanes in gas turbine engines are connected to an arm assembly. In the past, prior engines used a stud with a flat as part of the vane arm assembly. However, despite the use of such a stud, there is still a need for a vane arm assembly which could be mistake proofed.